


Vow

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Until Further Notice [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent, M/M, day 22, until further notice, vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent day 22. Here’s something special for the ‘UFN and UF’ fans. I hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

“—And now it is time for Kurt and Blaine to share their vows to each other which they have written themselves. Kurt, would you like to recite your wedding vow to Blaine first?”

_Kurt nods at the officiate and blinks slowly. He blows out a steady breath and looks straight ahead, into the eyes of his very soon to be husband. Their hands are joined between so tightly like the earth will crack beneath their feet if they ever part._

_“Blaine.” He begins slowly and quietly. “In so many ways Until Further Notice_ was never good enough for us. It never would have worked; we were always going to be more. You knew that, and so did I, but  _you_ were brave enough to acknowledge it. And now, as we stand here, I don’t even think  _Until Forever_  is going to be good enough—long enough—for us. We’re so much more than ‘forever,’ don’t you think?”

 

There’s a chorus of sniffles from out in the congregation of their guests. Kurt smiles when Blaine’s eyes shimmer with tears and he nods with a shaky smile in agreement.

 

“Thank you for _seeing_ me. For knowing me and pushing me until we’re right where we are now. Please do not ever stop. I need you as my husband, my best friend, my partner in life and in work. My _everything_ … that is if you’ll have me forever and hopefully beyond?”

 

Blaine cracks at that. Santana hands him a tissue to dab at his eyes with and soon enough the officiate is thanking Kurt for words and now looking at Blaine expectantly.

 

“Wow.” Blaine croaks and manages a watery laugh along with their guests and Kurt; who is gazing at him so deeply and fond and warm. He takes a moment to compose himself. “I um, I knew that I’d no doubt cry at our wedding but I, geez Kurt, you gave me no choice at all there.”

 

Everybody laughs and Blaine smiles, sways their hands together in the air softly and readies himself.

 

“Kurt, I wish I could bottle up your words, just now. I wish I could frame them and use a remote control to constantly have them on playback. Not because I don’t believe that you’ll ever say them to me again. And not be because I might forget- _never that._ I know that there are probably at least five different recordings happening of this right now, so I’m not worried about not seeing or reliving this moment again.

 

Your words mean so much to me, Kurt. Because I have the exact same words to say to you. The same meaning and sentiment. I have the same question to ask you and I know that we have the same answers. We will never not be the same in how we feel for one an other. In our love and in our life, our differences make us stronger, they make us whole and who we are.”

 

Kurt’s eyes well with unshed tears and Blaine squeezes their hands impossibly tighter.

 

“ _Until Further Notice_ was a chance that I took in so many aspects of my life with you. Yes, I was brave and I accepted all that you could give to me, and more. But, _you,_ Kurt, _you_ were the one that made it all possible. You may not have realized that at the time, it may have not have been intentional on your part. But it was all you, and I saw that because I _saw_ you. And only true soul mates can see each other in a way nobody else can, they can detect it before anything has ever happened.”

 

There’s not a dry eye in the house and Blaine can feel his throat restricting. He needs to finish up so that the officiate can finalize the vows, have them exchange their rings and let them seal their marriage with their first kiss as husbands. This vow is coming from his very soul, from all that he has inside himself.

 

“Yes, we will go beyond forever. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Surprise! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all of you love and support!


End file.
